nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Poles (Cold Storage)
Poles are interactive objects in the game Cold Storage. Appearance The general appearance of a pole is a rod with an arrow on each end. Rods are usually placed in midair, but are sometimes encountered with both ends in a wall, or placed diagonally. There are five different poles encountered in Cold Storage, all which act differently from each other. Poles are used by the yeti to scale the cold storage, and by the giant to store his food. Pole types Metal poles Metal poles are the first kind of poles encountered in Cold Storage. They are a grey metallic colour, suggesting that they are made of a metal. Commonly seen throughout each level, metal poles allow the yeti to swing and leave them to go to the next pole. Sometimes they are placed at angles or vertically. The yeti is able to grab onto them from these angles and maintain his grip on them until the yeti makes him move to the next pole. Ice poles Metal poles with ice frozen on them, ice poles are the second type of poles, introduced in level two. When the yeti is on the pole, he will spin faster than on the metal pole. He is also able to move up a farther distance in comparison to metal poles. Due to the presence of ice, however, ice poles cause the yeti to slip down on them if they are tilted at an angle. Super poles Introduced in the middle of level three, super poles have a blue light around them, and are striped light grey and white. The ends of the poles are seen rotating. Since super poles rotate, the yeti will spin faster when he grabs onto one. Super poles are the only poles that allow the yeti to go into attack mode, where upon jumping off the pole the Yeti will put him into a ball-like position and move up at a much faster pace than when leaving other types of poles. Attack mode allows the yeti to destroy enemies without losing health. Rusty poles Introduced in level eight, rusty poles are brown coloured, rusty, and weak. When the yeti grabs onto one, it will break after about two rounds on it, causing the yeti to plummet down to an area he has already traversed. Soon after breaking, they respawn. If the yeti is fast enough, he can jump high enough to avoid falling off a rusty pole. They are more frequently encountered throughout later levels of Cold Storage. Tipping poles Tipping poles are the last type of pole to be introduced in Cold Storage. First seen in the middle of level twelve, tipping poles appear as light grey-coloured poles that have a screw placed in the middle. Because of this, the yeti will tip on the side he is on. The pole will tip more if the yeti is farther on one side of the pole rather than in the middle. Not grabbing the middle of the tipping pole sometimes causes the yeti to tip towards hazards or enemies. Other times, it will prevent the yeti from advancing to the next pole, as it will be too out of reach. Trivia * The concept of moving from pole to pole was expanded in Canopy, released about two years later after Cold Storage. Unlike in Cold Storage where the main character (the yeti) was only able to go up and down the level, Canopy allows the main character (named Canopy) to move across several poles (called branches) horizontally, vertically, and diagonally. Category:Cold Storage Category:Interactive objects Category:Lists